


Acceleracers : Jump Start

by MintCitrus



Series: Acceleracers: Final Lap [1]
Category: Hot Wheels (Movies), Hot Wheels: Acceleracers
Genre: Acceleracers - Freeform, Cars, Cybernetics, F/M, Finishing the abandoned series, I am a Hot Wheels nerd, Just So dead, Mainframe Entertainment, Racing, Robots, Shipping, dead fandom, drones, hot wheels, post humanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintCitrus/pseuds/MintCitrus
Summary: The Acceledrome is gone, Vert is missing. The racers have rescued Wylde and now it is time for Dr. Tezla's next move. They know that the Accelerons are out there, ready to be reached. With the Drones possibly still a threat, they have to drive to survive.
Relationships: Taro Kitano/Karma Eiss
Series: Acceleracers: Final Lap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Road dust kicked up and filled the air, in the flat plane of the desert it was easy for Lani to spot. “We can see you coming now.” She said on the radio. “I'll bring Nitrium over to join you.” 

“Ten-Four Lani!” Monkey sounded pretty upbeat over the radio, but anyone who had survived taking on the Drones on their home turf would be in a good mood. 

Returning to the car, Lani sat in the driver's seat and looked to the passenger. “We'll meet the others at the road. Plan our next move.” She clipped her seatbelt and started the car.

“Yes, our next move.” Dr. Tezla sounded a little more certain than he had for a number of hours. The events of the day had come in swift succession; the racers taking off to rescue Wylde, Gig's betrayal, the invasion by the drones and Gelorum herself. The revelation of Vert reaching the Accelerons and coming back to save them. Destroying the Acceledrome and the sacrifice of his oldest confidant. 

Now his quick mind was finally processing things, it was time to regroup. 

Lani shifted Nitrium up a gear to speed across the desert and meet the remaining drivers.

Dr. Tezla planned.

-*-

Without their cars to sit in, the sweeper wasn't the most comfortable ride for passengers. Drones didn't need seats, or aircon. Pork Chop, Sparky and Monkey had the cab, but the others were left to wait in the car store. 

Karma sat in her meditative position, she could centre herself and ignore the discomfort of the bare metal, the heat from the desert sun and the emotions of the day. She had lost Chicane, they had all lost Vert. The Acceledrome was gone. 

Her car had been like an extra limb, a part of herself. Even meditating, that thought caused a wince. Wylde's metal arm looming in her mind, causing a more personal concern than it should. Shifting her thoughts, she skirted past her envy at Vert being chosen as an Acceleron. He had to have proven himself to earn it and if he had earned the right, she could too. 

Here and now, she had to think of what was to come, to plan for the future. Even weeks ago the world had been so much smaller; race her friends, race their rivals, work on their cars. Now they were facing Drones and a mystery organisation with plenty of power and resources. There were other worlds created only for racing. It was as if the universe had opened up for them all.

“Hey, Karma.” Nolo's voice interrupted her thoughts, her eyes snapped open to look at the team leader. He was stood with Tork, casually, almost friendly; some good had come of the adventure at least. 

“Yes Nolo?” She kept her voice even, in control.

“How come you knew the Drones were gonna shoot?” He gestured at the sweeper they rode in. “If you hadn't got Monkey to stop, we'd've been toast back there.”

The question flummoxed her. She'd not thought about what had prompted her to shout stop, to demand they stop. There had just been a feeling, snaking its way through the adrenaline from their mission and her focus on their plan. A warning that they were an imminent target of a powerful attack. “I had a hunch.” Her answer came out sounding terse, she could see from the look on Nolo's face.

“It was a good hunch.” Nolo backed off, but watched his teammate carefully as she settled back into meditation. Something had rattled Karma, something deeper than the events of the day.

“She alright?” Taro said in his usual abrupt manner. 

Nolo shrugged. “We've all had a long day.” The veteran racer gave him a nod in reply as he stepped over and took up station by the woman. Arms folded, stood beside her, he looked like a guard. The Teku leader smiled; he wasn't stupid, or blind, there was something between the pair.

Thinking about it, Karma and Taro had a lot in common despite their separate teams. Nolo grinned, wondering what Tone would have thought about it, without the usual pain in his heart that came from thinking of his brother. Tone had been chill, he would've probably thought it was great. Maybe teased about baby racers having to choose a side. 

“You know we might all be friends now, but that ain't going to stop us giving everything we got on the track.” Tork gave Nolo a light punch to the shoulder.

“Wouldn't want it any other way.” Nolo laughed. “Short of rides though.” He waved a circle at the drivers left without their cars.

“Yeah, we're gonna fix that. I know it.” Tork folded his arms. “We've got a guy to get back and we need cars for that.”

The sweeper shuddered to a halt, tipping them off balance, bar Taro and Karma, the pair not moving an inch. “We've got Lani and Dr. Tezla!” Monkey yelled from the cab. The ramp lowered and Nitrium drove in.

“You're all okay?” Lani asked when she got out of the car. Dr. Tezla remained in his seat.

“Still no Vert, but we got Sparky.” Nolo said. “Monkey thinks he can take a look at the video memory.”

“We will get him back.” Lani had seen her former team leader come through a lot, she was sure he would be back with them soon.

“You all did a very dangerous thing.” Dr. Tezla said, stepping from Nitrium at last. He levelled a look at Kurt. “However things worked out mostly in our favour.” 

“I'm not going to apologise.” Kurt replied, his brother beside him.

“I am not expecting any apology.” Dr. Tezla removed a device from his pocket. “But I do expect you all to keep racing.” 

“With what?” Wylde gestured to the empty cargo space. 

“Monkey. Follow these directions.” Dr. Tezla tapped the device.

“Hey wow! How didja do that?” Monkey called down, a map had appeared on the console screen.

“I have studied the drones in the years since I encountered them.” Dr. Tezla replied, smug. He was back to his old self, a plan had laid out before him and the means to enact it were close.

“So, where are we headed?” Tork asked as the sweeper rolled on through bare desert.

“A good scientist always keeps a backup.” Tezla said, arms folded.

-*-

Tezla's map guided the sweeper off-road, they had already left the highway onto something little better than a track. There was a derelict farmhouse and a shabby barn a few yards behind them when the sweeper came to a halt.

“Uh, the map stops here.” Monkey shouted down from the cab. “There's nothing but desert!” 

Sat in Nitrium, Tezla pushed a button. “The route should be clear soon.” He said, returning to formulating his plan.

Outside the ground began to shake. Loose stones rattled along and suddenly fell into the hole that opened in the desert.

A vast, perfectly rectangular hole opened up ahead of the sweeper. A ramp leading down into darkness.

“Okay- Better put the headlights on!” Monkey looked across the dashboard, his robot was in the way. “Hey Sparky, hit the lights.” The robot poked a button and green lights shone into the newly revealed tunnel. 

“Continue down the ramp, once we clear the space the door will rise again.” Dr. Tezla said. The other drivers were all waiting for their destination. They could feel the sweeper move onto an incline, heading downwards. 

Eventually, the ground levelled off, they had to be deep underground. A shorter section of level tunnel led out into a space too big for the headlights to illuminate, so Monkey stopped the sweeper. “We're here?” 

“We have arrived.” Tezla said, starting Nitrium up, “You can open the hatch.” When the sweeper opened, Tezla drove his car out and used the touchscreen in the console to activate the facility.

“You guys have got to get out and see this!” Nolo shouted from the cab, he was on the ladder nearly as soon as he said it. “This is unreal!” 

“What is it Nolo?” Lani followed behind as he ran out of the sweeper. She had no idea what Tezla had planned, she had worked with him for a long time but he did not share much information.

The other drivers followed behind her into an enormous space, it was like the Acceledome, but more technologically advanced. There was a track system set up in the same way and there were plenty of internal structures, buildings that hopefully had somewhere to rest up. 

“Impressive.” Karma looked around, taking note that there was a space for the wheel of power hologram. Tezla must have anticipated needing to move to a new base. 

Monkey and Sparky were already rushing around looking at everything they possibly could. The robot reflecting his creator's excitement. “Just look at these car lifts!” 

“Yaeah!” 

“What is this place Dr. Tezla?” Lani had joined her mentor by his car. 

“My ultimate Acceledrome.” Dr. Tezla looked over at the assembled racers. “I created this place even before the World Race, it holds all the knowledge I have gathered over many years investigating the Accelerons. Here is the final bastion of my vision and plans.”

“The backup server.” Lani grinned. 

“Does this mean you have cars here?” Tork strode forward. “We have a driver to get back.”

“Indeed I have, but those will require time to prepare. Perhaps I can show you around first?” Tezla got out of his car.

-*-

Dr. Tezla had quickly explained and pointed out the facilities his headquarters had, an advanced workshop and driver training area had been very interesting to Karma. With all the other amenities the drivers could need for a long stay, he had left them to settle while the automatic systems prepared some cars.

“You will find these cars suited to your driving style, skill and the goals we have set.” Tezla had promised. “With some of my newest upgrades.” He had headed for his lab, hoping to activate the hologram of the Wheel of Power. If there were more realms to race and more chances to enter them, they would be ready.

Without much to do, the drivers went to explore some more.

Karma went in search of a quiet space to meditate. It was past sunset and she wanted to spend some time to centre herself again. The elevator to the surface looked promising.

-*-

Vert sat on the bench in his borrowed clothes. The Acceleron uniform had been taken away for tests and examination. His dad had promised that they would talk soon, but for now he was on his own in the bedroom he had been escorted to.

Well, on his own bar a robot babysitter. The unit was an upgrade on Gig, but it looked similar enough. It hovered in the air near him. “So, what's your name?”

“I do not have a name. My designation is 0052.” The unit sounded like Gig when it vocalised. 

“Right.” Vert sighed, this was going to be a long and boring wait. “I think I'll call you Byte.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Dr. Tezla had said when showing everyone around, the elevator let out into the barn on the surface. Karma stepped off the platform and looked around the building. There were a few covered cars hidden away, but not much else.

There was a door to the side, smaller than the car port. Karma walked out into the moonlight. The desert air was cool, the sky clear of clouds. Stars filled the sky above.

On nights like this her father would have said that the universe called to you. Perfect for meditation.

Karma found a flat space away from the farmhouse and barn, out of view from any security cameras. Taking the right position, she cleared her mind. Letting what thoughts wanted out, to come.

Nolo's question loomed large. How had she known the Drone would shoot?

The electronic whispering, the undercurrent of conversation, communications between _something_. It had begun when they entered the Drone City, the whispers. But of the drivers, she was the only one to hear it. To understand what it meant.

As Karma focused her thoughts, a face flashed in her mind. One with glowing green lines, a cruel smile. An eye that looked like her own paired with one inhuman-

Feet behind her pulled Karma from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked around.

“Did I disturb you?” Taro was stood behind her.

“A little. Any reason why?” Karma remained seated, she might have been caught staring earlier, but that didn't give Taro the upper hand.

“Thanks, for getting that Drone.” Taro sat down, taking up a similar pose to Karma.

“No problem. You would have done the same.” Karma watched with interest as he sat correctly to meditate, Taro nodded once. “You meditate?”

“I try to. I also practice Aikido.” Taro replied. “Bushido is an important tradition to my family.”

“The Samurai code of honour.” Karma smiled before turning back to meditate. “It suits you.”

In the companionable silence, Karma returned to her earlier train of thought. She was searching for an answer.

The silence of the desert gave way to electronic chatter; in her head. Karma felt herself fall away, as if her consciousness was separate from her body.

The chattering became louder, more insistent, closer. The visage from earlier greeted her, glowing Drone green. “Hello HD-02” The cruel voice filled her head. Green Light came to consume her.

“No!” Karma tried to run but couldn't move. When the light was its brightest Karma suddenly returned to reality.

“Karma. You okay?” Taro was holding her.

-*-

In the company of Karma the silence was comfortable. Taro didn't feel like he was expected to make conversation. With Lani he had always felt like there was a need for words, that the silence had to be filled. Words he didn't have.

He had failed to measure up to expectations; Lani had not been needy, but she had felt like their relationship wasn't working. He had been too silent. A silence that became a chasm between them. He still cared for her, but they were better off apart.

Karma did not expect words. She appreciated actions, she could divine the words in those actions. Read them for what they were, communicating without conversation. A bond forged without speaking.

He had been with the Metal Maniacs a week when they had faced the Teku at one of the regular meet-ups. It had been in the easier days, before Tone had died and Wylde had brought his personal beef with him.

Watching a blue Teku car against other Teku drivers; as the Maniac's rival team showed off, the driving had been astounding. Reading the road perfectly, moving effortlessly past the others. When the driver won and Karma got out of the car, Taro had been impressed.

When the Metal Maniacs had their turn to show off, Taro had won. Tone joked to the watching Teku that Karma finally had some competition. The calculating look she'd given him was the start of a _special_ rivalry.

A sound of panic had Taro instantly ready for action. Looking around, he saw Karma doubled over, hyperventilating. “Karma!” He caught her shoulder but had no reaction, she didn't notice.

Karma's eyes were closed, he felt her pulse; worryingly too fast. Recalling advice from his sensei, Taro spoke to Karma. “That is not the real world.” She fell sideways and Taro caught her. Holding her, he looked down with concern. Karma opened her eyes. “Karma, you alright?”

She blinked a few times but didn't move away. “What happened?” Karma raised a hand to her head.

“You shouted, you were hyperventilating and then fainted.” Taro was very aware that he was still holding Karma. She didn't seem to care.

“It has been a long day, a lot has happened.” Karma moved then, sitting up but still close. She leaned against him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Taro looked out across the bare desert. “Want to talk about it?”

“I'm okay.” Karma replied quickly. “I just need some sleep.”

They sat together in silence again as Taro considered things. Nolo and Tork were on friendly terms. Kurt and Wylde had settled their differences. The rivalry between Teku and Metal Maniacs was friendly now.

He had to admit that he had been attracted to Karma for a while. She was an excellent driver, a kindred spirit and certainly beautiful. Judging from past interactions and their racing rivalry- The attraction had to be mutual.

Now there was nothing to stop them being together.

Decided, Taro slipped an arm around Karma, his hand resting on a slim waist.

Karma indulged in the stoic silence of Taro. He was solid and real after the strange memory-like experience that had affected her so badly. It was quite enjoyable to be so close and he had not objected to the physical contact. The panic had passed and she could relax.

An arm reached around her. Karma hid a smile. “About time.”

“Really?” Taro raised an eyebrow.

“I wondered if you were into anything other than racing.” Karma teased. The worry forgotten now.

“I'd say it was racing and you.” Taro returned.

“In that order?” Karma turned to look at him. Sat down there was still a height difference but it wasn't as great. “Let's see if I can change that.” Karma smirked before kissing Taro.

She'd wanted to do it, possibly since his race through the Water Realm. Certainly since his honourable behaviour during the tunnel race. Karma pulled back, this time sharing her smile with Taro.

“Ok.” Taro was about to get another kiss, he had reached around to pull Karma closer, but feet on desert dirt made them both pause.

“Hey! Taro, Karma!” Monkey was yelling. They parted, sharing a knowing look.

“Yeah Monkey?” Taro stood and helped Karma up.

“You gotta come see this! Dr. Tezla has tricked out the cars here.” Monkey was near the barn. “You want to come pick out a good one!”

“Continue this later?” Karma asked in a low voice.

“Sure.” Taro was not going to say no to that.

They joined Monkey, not quite walking hand in hand, but close enough that their fingers brushed from time to time. Both quite private people, there was no need to broadcast the change in their relationship. Besides which, Karma had no desire to hurt Lani. The other woman still had feelings for Taro, she would have to find a way to let Lani know, kindly.

“So, what were you two out in the desert for?” Monkey asked, shoving the door of the barn closed. He had been sent in search of the pair and only Sparky had spotted one of the drivers leaving on the lift.

“Meditating.” Karma replied, Taro just hummed agreement.

“Oh, cool. I can't stay still long enough for that.” Monkey laughed. “I get my zen fixing an engine.”

“Everyone has their own strengths.” Karma replied, Monkey could be an annoyance, but his heart was in the right place and he could build anything out of junk and scrap. A useful skill for this situation they had found themselves in.

“Sure sure, but you two seem to have all of 'em!” Monkey punched the lift button and it began to descend. “I'm glad I am on your side.” Cracking his knuckles the mechanic grinned. “Now we gotta get some cars!”

-*-

A row of cars was set out in the open space of the Acceledrome, the Sweeper had been parked up out of the way. None of the vehicles were painted, but they had the colour coded tyres each team used.

“Ah, there you are Karma, Taro.” Dr. Tezla was stood between the gathered drivers and the new cars. “I have prepared these cars, taking into account how your two teams have different requirements for a vehicle.” He swept his arm, waving across the cars. “As you can see, the drone wheels are in place, I have also installed some upgrades; after studying the recorded evidence on the Silencerz technology. These cars now have an Emergency Car Return. Instead of just the driver, you can pull the whole car from a realm and potentially, from anywhere you wish.”

“A teleport? Cool.” Shirako had actually taken his headphones off for once. There was a car with Teku blue tyres that was just what he would need.

“Indeed, a much better solution, with less down time for a driver waiting on a car.” Tezla stepped aside. “Take your pick. There are resources here to make any additions or personal touches, if you need anything else you are free to drive into town.”

“You heard the man. Lets get some wheels Maniacs.” Tork led his drivers to the cars with black tyres, they were looking pretty mean even without the Metal Maniac touch. Wylde lagged behind, looking like the unsure kid who had first joined them. “Yo Wylde, want first pick?” Tork turned to look at their youngest member. The metal arm he had a physical sign of what he had been through. Not to mention the bruises.

“You sure?” Wylde stepped forward, scrubbing at his hair with his natural arm. “I was a jerk. Look where it got me.”

“So? You're back now and you're a Maniac. We're welded.” Tork shoved the driver towards the cars. “Pick one out. Whatever Tezla has planned, we need cars.”

“Ha, you're the boss.” Wylde looked at the unpainted metal and fierce lines of the cars Tezla had provided them. Unaware he was being watched.

Kurt stood with the Teku, the others were looking over their selection of cars, but he had been worried for Markie. That arm and the horror Kadeem had become weighed heavy on his mind.

“He's doing okay.” Karma said beside him. “Look, they've accepted him back.” She pointed as Tork pushed Wylde to choose a car. “Now, you're not going to be much of a driver without a car. Come on.”

“This was made for me.” Shirako was lying across the bonnet of a car, looking like he was hugging it. “[Trak-Tune](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Trak-Tune), you're perfect.”

Chuckling at their teammate, Karma and Kurt looked at the other three cars. “Hey Mister Grand Prix. That looks like one for you.” Karma pointed one out.

“[Formul8r](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Formul8r). Looks like my kind of ride.” Kurt stepped over and admired the lines of the car. “It isn't Slingshot, but I like it.”

“Karma, want to pick?” Nolo was stood between the two cars left over, but she could see he was looking across at one, the other could be a good fit for her though.

“I think this one will be my choice. [Symbolic](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Symbolic), it isn't Chicane, but I'll see what it can do.” Karma liked the shape that this one had. A coat of blue paint and a little detailing in black and she could put it through its paces.

“[Drift Tech](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Drift_Tech), you and I are gonna win some races.” Nolo said to his car, already decided on how to make it fit for a Teku.

With encouragement from the others, Wylde chose his car. The mean roadster looked like Sledgehead and Wylde liked it. “[Vulture](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Vulture_Roadster) just needs some paint, maybe a few more spikes.”

“Monkey can start welding.” Taro commented, he had seen a car that looked good.

“Once I get my ride done!” Monkey had set his eyes on a truck amongst the cars. “Tork, can we get our picks? Come on man.”

“Alright. But that right there is mine.” Tork pointed out a beast of a car. “[Nerve Hammer](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Nerve_Hammer) is my car.”

“No problem.” Taro dropped his hand to the roof of a car that looked like Riveted, but meaner. A roll-cage was already fitted in. “I'll take this one. [Maximum Leeway](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Maximum_Leeway).”

“Cool cool, [Bedlam](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Bedlam) is calling my name guys.” Monkey jumped into the truck through the window. “Just look at it! I can add the plough there and an extra tank in the bed...” The mechanic was in car heaven.

“[Med-Evil](https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Med-Evil)? Looks good.” Pork Chop took the last car. He could see exactly what he wanted to do with it. He could drive anything with an engine and at least one wheel. Any car could be forced to fit him. The grizzly man grinned. This one was already half way to perfect.

The Teku drivers had already taken their cars to a workshop space, their music playing loudly as they planned what to do with their new cars. Pork Chop growled and started up his new car. The new Acceledrome was big enough that there had to be space far from that racket.

-*-

Karma stepped back to admire her handiwork, Symoblic was now a shade of blue not far off Chicane's. The paint was drying, later on she could add the decals. Now it was late, late enough that a new day had begun. Certainly time to sleep. The others had turned in, but she had wanted to get the paint on. Tezla had a lot of auto systems and they had mixed the colour and applied it with perfection.

With no one around, she yawned a little, dropping her usual poise. She had a certain reputation she liked to keep and avoided slips like this with the others.

“So, she does need sleep sometimes.” A familiar gruff voice didn't surprise her, but it did annoy her a little to be caught. Taro walked over and draped an arm around Karma. “I thought you said you needed some rest hours ago.” He sounded concerned and his proximity was comforting.

“I wanted to get Symbolic painted.” Karma yawned again. “We have no idea when we need to drive again.”

Taro admired Karma's tenacity, he too was still up now because he had been working on Leeway to prepare it for racing. “Still, sleep is advisable.”

“Yes. We should turn in.” Karma replied, they started walking to the bedrooms. At the door to the block, Taro leaned in and kissed her. This was certainly an enjoyable part of this change in their relationship.

“Goodnight.” He carried on to the room he had claimed as Karma headed to her room.

Despite how tired she was, how dramatic the past day (days?) had been, Karma felt good. A warm feeling, to have someone she could be close to and who would kiss her goodnight.

-*-

His last memories had been of falling, falling from a tower. Now Kadeem was waking in a workshop, the technician Drones looking at him. “We have completed repairs.” It spoke like any of the other Drones, Gelorum had not wanted her thralls to have uniqueness.

“Why have you brought me back?” Kadeem demanded. His body was still sending the conflicting biological and technological signals, he still stood tall. With no mirror available here in the Drone City, he simply used his link to the network to 'see' himself from another Drone's eyes.

There were more drone sections, plates on his head and what was left of his human torso. Repairs to the damage from the fall.

“Gelorum had plans for you. Gelorum is gone. A leader is required.” The unit told Kadeem as he examined himself. “You are her replacement. The Hybrid.”

A plan formed in Kadeem's mind. He had the Drones and all their resources. He could take the realms and confront the Accelerons. Demand they return his humanity and help his people. Even if that failed, he would have a Drone Army at his command. An army to take what he needed to return his city to what it once was.

Kadeem's laugh echoed through the drone city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone is reading this at least!
> 
> All the cars are Hot Wheels cars, I tried to keep my choices to those produced during the right dates unless they looked too perfect. The names will link to the Hot Wheels wiki if you want to see what they look like.


	3. Chapter 3

Karma was somewhere else, she was not in the room she had fallen asleep in. Instead she stood in a seemingly endless space, there were no features, simply a grey expanse. “Who brought me here?” She demanded of the silence. The where did not matter, the why and who were more important.

“I did.” A voice said, a cold and disinterested voice. It was female but it was devoid of anything but contempt. “HD-02. I see you have reached us at last. A little late perhaps.” There was a hint of annoyance to the last sentence.

“Late for what?” Karma looked around her, she could see the whole empty area, there was no one else here. “Show yourself!”

“Humans can be so tiresome.” A figure stepped from nothing. She was strikingly similar to Karma, but her white hair, all black outfit and Drone green eye set them apart. “By your behaviour, I know you are not reporting for duty.”

It was strange to see someone who looked so like her. A memory; something someone had told her, was coming to the forefront of her mind but Karma couldn't quite grasp it. “Who are you?”

The other woman grinned as green lines lit her face. “I am Gelorum.”

“The leader of the Racing Drones.” Karma took a combat stance, ready to face what this enemy would bring.

“In a way.” A scowl, “I am truly a simulacrum, a sliver of Gelorum on the network that binds all Drones together.” The woman, the Drone, gestured at the empty space. “It seems the prime mind has been removed from the network. Destroyed.”

“Why can I see you then, if the real Gelorum is gone?” Karma watched as Gelorum walked around, dismissive of the question. “I'm no Drone.” Karma said.

“Oh, you are.” Gelorum's smile was twisted, evil. “A Hybrid Drone, human bound with drone at the deepest level.” She turned on Karma. “I created you. A human in my own image.” Gelorum's smile turned inhuman. “Preparing for any eventuality, I needed a living being to race the realms. As it turned out, you were surplus to requirements.”

“I would never race for you!” Karma said back, sure and defiant.

“My dear, you would not have a choice.” Gelorum's voice was now dark and all encompassing. Green Drone lights glowed in the sudden blackness that surrounded Karma.

She could only step back in horror as the blackness became a mirror, the green glow of a Drone coming from her eyes, her face, her hands...

“No!” Karma woke up with a shout, sitting up with a start of shock. Immediate relief came when she realised it was only a dream. The grey place, the strange woman. The drone-like glow in her own skin.

Her hands were not glowing.

“It was just a bad dream.” Her meditation techniques slowed her heart-rate, calmed her down. Karma shook her head, as if to physically shift her thoughts. “Only a dream.”

Nolo's question. “ _How come you knew the Drones were gonna shoot?_ ”. Kurt's comments on her resemblance to the Drone leader; they ran through her head.

Ignoring the thoughts, she checked the time. 0500, not a bad time to get up, she had slept a few hours. Leaving her bed to wash and dress, Karma worked to focus on anything else.

-*-

Dr Tezla's backup HQ was well equipped for racing teams, Karma could see it was an impressive feat of engineering, more than the Acceledrome had been. Walking past where the portal would project; wrapped around by the acceleration matrix, she headed over to the Teku paddock. Her new car was gleaming in the light. The paint had cured since she had left it.

It was a good set of wheels, but Chicane had been her car for so long. She had never needed to leave it behind, not until Drone City. Chicane had been an extension of herself, the vehicle fine tuned to perfection. It was going to take her some time to get used to Symbolic.

Tezla had said that everything they could need was here. Karma went looking for the driving simulators. Symbolic needed to be put through its paces so she could judge what needed tuning. It would kill time until the others were up and breakfast was on.

-*-

Most of the drivers were up for breakfast early, keen to work on their new cars. Unlike other mornings, all the drivers sat near each other. Someone had dragged two tables together, they still sat as teams, but arranged as one group.

Lani was glad to see the two teams getting on, but the sight of Karma sat next to Taro was surprisingly troubling to her. She sat next to Shirako, opposite Nolo. Kurt had claimed the other seat beside the Metal Maniacs, sat with his younger brother.

“So I was thinking, when we are painting the cars I can give this thing something that fits the Metal Maniacs.” Wylde tapped the metal of his robotic arm. “I was working on something to wear over it, for the real world. But I want to show those drones who they're racing in the realms.” He grinned.

“So you think the realms will open again?” Monkey asked around his breakfast.

“They have to, the Accelerons want to test drivers, surely that means more than one person has a chance.” Karma said, she hoped it was true. “Vert earned his place, so can we.” She fully intended to prove herself worthy.

“If Dr. Tezla can make a new hologram work, then we can find out.” Lani added. She knew that was his goal. They had no idea where Vert could have gone, but getting back into the realms was a step towards finding him. Some realms had opened more than once after all, they had a second chance.

“That reminds me! Tezla has got to have some gear here I can use to see what Sparky saw, right?”Monkey had lost what they had used before when the old Acceledome exploded. “We can see what he saw, where they went after they bugged out at the old place.”

Lani sipped her coffee. “I guess he should have something. He has researched the drones for a while now. Vert met the Accelerons, so Dr. Tezla will want to see that.”

“If we can find out where Vert went, we can find a way to get him back.” Karma had eaten her food and was on to her second coffee. “We aren't going to leave people behind.”

“I'll see what I can do guys. We have a lot of gear here.” Lani smiled, “I don't have a car to work on, you all need to get yours ready.”

“What? Tezla doesn't have a car for you?” Monkey looked surprised about that.

“I don't race in the realms. The Nomad went with the Acceledome.” Lani still smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

“Right-” Nolo looked over at Monkey, the mechanic nodded back. They had an idea.

-*-

“Dr. Tezla?” Lani found her mentor in the lab, a basic hologram of the wheel of power projected from the console in front of him.

“Yes Lani?” Tezla didn't look away from what he was doing.

“Do you have anything we can use to hook Sparky up to a computer?” Lani had known where most things were at the old place, or Gig could help. Now everything was different.

She couldn't decide if each loss hurt as one, or separated; her car, the Acceledome that had been her home or Gig. The Nomad had been her car, she had earned it and she had raced through Highway 35. Now her car was gone.

Painting it up as an ambulance had been the first step from racing.. Losing the Nomad meant racing was not an option for her any more.

Gig had been something akin to a friend, he had saved her and Dr. Tezla in the end, despite his betrayal. He had sacrificed himself to save everyone. Blowing up the structure that she had called home and, unfortunately, her car.

“I should have some cables, take a look in that cupboard.” Still in his support frame, Tezla pointed over at a bank of storage cupboards. “I had Gig label everything.”

“I'll take a look. Thanks.” Lani knew Dr. Tezla had been quite affected by what happened with Gig, it was a good sign that he was able to mention the robot by name. It didn't take her long to locate a cable that could connect to the Drone brain and link it to a computer.

With Dr. Tezla still focused on setting up the wheel hologram, Lani decided to leave him be, if they found anything he would want to see she could fetch him or take a copy of the footage. Hopefully Sparky could reveal Vert's fate.

Then they could plan a rescue.

-*-

“You think Tezla would care if we got one of these race ready for Lani?” Nolo and Monkey had both searched the Acceledrome and found where the spare cars were stored. There were a lot of them, some cars were unpainted but the pair had both noticed a trio with Wave Ripper paintwork and decals.

“Nah, I mean look at 'em, there's like two people who would ever drive 'em like that again and Vert is, eh, wherever he is.” Monkey was looking at the cars up close. Whether Lani just wanted a car again, or would enter the racing realms with the drivers, they were going to choose her a good one. “We can spray over the Highway 35 stuff.”

“It's crazy that Wylde was one of the Wave Rippers.” Nolo had heard from Vert about his old teammates from the World Race, he had been a little bitter about how Markie Wylde had joined the Maniacs. Vert had given him a chance to drive and won all of them five million dollars each and the driver had joined a rival group.

“Yeah, but getting time in the slammer changes a guy.” Monkey countered. Some of Wylde's worst behaviour had gotten on his nerves, but the kid who had joined the Maniacs had been pretty lost for a lot of reasons. “I think this one is good for Lani.” Monkey changed the subject, pointing out something not dissimilar to her old Nomad.

“Sure. Looks good.” Nolo could see potential. He could have Shirako help to fit it out with a good sound system, Monkey was already muttering about engine improvements and he knew Karma could tune the car to perfection in no time. Lani could make any changes she wanted once it was ready.

Their friend would be set-up to drive however she wanted.

-*-

“Bored.” Vert was slumped in a chair. One of the three pieces of furniture in the room. A basic desk and a bed were all he had been supplied with in there.

“I am authorised to request water, soda or a hot drink.” His robotic babysitter intoned.

“How about video-games?” Vert had asked before, but it wouldn't hurt to try again.

“Negative.”

“Aw Byte, you're killing me here man!” Vert span the chair, facing the robot where it floated.

“I am not a man, nor is my designation Byte. It is-” The hovering unit started.

“You need a name, not a designation. I'm not Gelorum.” Vert interrupted. “And man is just a figure of speech.”

“The Commander deemed names unnecessary.” Without any inflection or expression from the robot, Vert wasn't positive, but it sounded like it was apologetic.

“Yeah, the Commander is a stick-in-the-mud.” Vert grumbled.

“Is that any way to speak about your father?” A new voice asked from the doorway.

“Dad.” Vert didn't bother standing up or even turning to face his father. “It is when you are eighteen and locked up in a room for no good reason.”

“We needed you secure. Vert, everything has been completely unprecedented.” Jack said. He stepped into the room and closed the door. “Vert, son-” the pause was unexpected, Vert turned to face his father. “I can't lose you too.”

“So why are you and your soldiers attacking us in the realms?” Vert hadn't expected his Dad to say something like that, he was expecting a chewing out. But he was angry at the attempts the Silencerz had made to split the drivers, to run them out of the races. The risks it put him and his friends in. Too angry to let it slide.

“That's why you told me to quit! You wanted to hurt my team!” Vert stood up, face to face with his father. “I won't let anyone hurt my team.” He was eye to eye with his father. “You taught me that.”

Jack seemed to back down on that one. For the briefest moment discomfort flashed across his face.

“We are looking at the things the Accelerons gave you. I think we can return the clothes to you soon.” A clear change of subject, he looked Vert up and down. The spare military uniform shirt and pants were ill-suited to his son. “I'll see what I can do about clearance so you can at least leave this room.”

“Alright.” Vert took his seat again, arms folded.

“The top brass might even let you drive with us.” Jack said as he was leaving the room. Vert just glared at the door that was closed and then locked.


	4. Chapter 4

Having a robot arm was really useful, Wylde decided, he had been able to lift the engine out of his car without any tools and had been able to carry a lot of gear with just the one hand. A few of the others had asked him to help with their cars too. 

It was weird, but being beaten up had hurt more than the arm. Being betrayed by his brother had hurt more than losing his arm. He looked over the gloss black metal, it was threatening and mean looking. Like his cars. Wylde grinned, giving it a proper paint-job would show the Drones he meant business.

“Alright there Markie?” Kurt had been keeping an eye on his brother, trying to make up for his past behaviour. It had been a real nightmare when it looked like Mark was lost. Even in prison, he knew that his brother was at least alive.

“Yeah, yeah. Vulture is looking good.” Wylde had found an ox-blood red paint that looked great with the bare metal of the pipes and engine. Monkey and Taro could put the best artwork on, so he was waiting on them for the finishing touches.

“I mean you, not the car.” Kurt said, grabbing him by the shoulder. “I'm worried, you-”

“I've been messed up by the drones. I know.” Wylde lifted the robotic hand, apart from the fact that he wasn't getting any true sense of feel from the limb, it was like his normal flesh and blood arm, acting as he wanted just like a natural limb. “This is my arm now, I've gotta live with it. One thing I can't hold a grudge on.” 

“Right.” Kurt awkwardly patted his younger brother on the back. “You're doing great Markie.” 

“I was thinkin'; if Tezla has that ECR thing he copied from the Silencerz, you think he could make that tech that they use to copy us?” Wylde held out the robot arm. “We could add it to my arm and I could camouflage it like a normal one.” 

Kurt stopped, surprised that his brother had been so forward thinking. “I think he could.” He considered it a moment, “But we'll have to wait until we've got the wheel back online, Tezla is pretty focused on that.” 

“Yeah, getting racing again is number one. I just don't want to be getting in trouble for going armed everywhere.” Wylde grinned at his older brother, waiting for the pun to hit. The look on Kurt's face was priceless.

It was good to be brothers again.

-*-

With a wrench that looked more suited to ship building, Pork Chop worked on his car. He didn't see anyone else around the workshop but suddenly he heard someone call.

“Psst, hey! Pork Chop!” Monkey was somewhere, speaking to him.

“Monkey?” The burley man knew his little friend could hide well, but right now he was practically invisible.

“On the radio Pork Chop!” Monkey's voice was coming from inside the car.

“Oh. What you need Monkey man?” Pork Chop picked up the mic. 

“Is Lani around? We need to get a car into the 'shop.” 

“No. She was lookin' for Sparky.” Pork Chop looked around the Metal Maniacs area, there was no sign of the girl. “I think she took him up to the lab.” 

“Great! We're coming up.” Down in the basement, Monkey ditched the radio and started up the car.

“I'll keep Lani away from the workshop.” Nolo said, he headed for the stairs as Monkey drove 8-Crate out of storage. They wanted to surprise their friend, it wouldn't work if she spotted them.

“This car is already pretty sweet.” Monkey chuckled as he revved the powerful engine. It was a more classic style than a Maniac or Teku ride, but the tech was already there. The lines of the bodywork were a good match to the Nomad, even if it was a little more souped-up. It meant there wasn't going to be much work needed, just an ECR and maybe some fine tuning from Karma. 

-*-

In one of the workshop spaces, Lani had Sparky sat on a chair, a laptop in hand. “Okay Sparky, I just need to get the cable in and find out what you saw.” She took his cap off and popped the access panel. 

“Yay!” Sparky called out, not minding that his head was opened up. 

Comparing the ports, Lani soon found something that matched from the cables she had, plugging one end into the robot and the other connecting into the computer. “Time to find some footage.” 

The data downloaded without any problem, Tezla had very powerful computers to work with, some of his own design and others just modified units. Lani unhooked Sparky and let him loose. “Thanks Sparky, you can go find Monkey.” Lani smiled to the robot. He was part of the team now, even if he had once been a dangerous drone. 

“Yay!” Sparky cheered and wandered away from the lab in search of his friend or some other diversion. 

Lani looked at the data on the computer terminal, there were date and time stamps for the recordings. Handily they were labelled at hourly intervals. Whether that was something all drones had, or Monkey's alterations to the robot, it was very useful. 

Pulling the right times from the eventful day, Lani took a copy right to Tezla. They would finally see the Accelerons. Her mentor's goal was closer than it had ever been. 

-*-

In the workshop, camouflaged amongst the other cars the racers worked on, one extra car was being prepared. Shirako had popped the console covers on the 8-Crate to retrofit the ECR to the car. His headphones in place, the Teku driver was nodding his head to the beat. With the sound system already set up and all of Tezla's other modifications, Lani could be racing with them soon.

He grinned and connected up the last wires. “One sweet ride coming right up.” It was a team effort to get the car ready for their fellow driver. Monkey had fitted a few extra reinforcement bars to the chassis and Karma was already planning the best modifications for the onboard computer and engine control.

Lani would have the option to race again. A driver down, they could do with someone else to enter the realms.

-*-

Lani did not bother to knock Dr. Tezla's lab door, she had worked with him long enough that she knew he wouldn't have heard a request to enter. Any sort of irritation from the man would be halted by what she had for him. “I have the files from Sparky.” She called ahead of herself, walking in with the laptop under her arm. “All the footage.”

“All of it?” Tezla turned to her, wonderment clear in his voice. “Were... Were they there?” The reverence in his tone had only grown since they had discovered Vert had been chosen by the Accelerons.

True proof that humans could prove themselves to the ancient beings.

“I've not watched through, but the times match when Vert and Sparky were racing.” Lani set the computer on a desk close to the cables that would show everything on the big screen. “I thought you would want to see it all. We can watch together.” 

“Thank you Lani.” Tezla stopped what he had been working on, the attempts to get the wheel of power synchronized here in his new HQ had been unsuccesful. This would be a welcome change to that failure.

-*-

Drones worked to replace the missing wheel of power, Kadeem watched over their, His, city. Already plans were unfolding in his mind; Plans to reach the Accelerons, plans to repair the city that had once been his home, the home of his people.

“You have a car for me.” Kadeem said to the drones. He was connected to them, but there was still some aspect of Gelorum keeping him as a Captain and not the leader. 

“You are more valuable, hybrid, not a Lieutenant or some regular drone. A Captain.” She had crooned once his humanity had been augmented by the robotic parts. It had been appealing. Now it was frustrating. 

“Gelorum is gone. I am the leader.” Kadeem said aloud, the drones nearby did not react to his words. He started towards them.

“We have a car prepared.” a Technician said to his left. Kadeem smiled his twisted grin.

“Show me.” He ordered and was led to the elevator.

Soon the man-machine was in the wheel portal room. A green and black car sat ready to drive. “Drift King was adapted for use by a hybrid.” the Technician intoned. “It will be designated your car.”

“Excellent.” Kadeem looked over the racer, it would be perfect for him. He would win in the realms with all the data the Drones had gathered. He would go to the Accelerons and he would wrest their power for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Finishing a simulator race, Karma checked the statistics on the computer. Symbolic was performing well even compared to Chicane. It wasn't perfection yet, but she was close. Until there were real races, this was the best she could manage.

From the score list, she had set a record time, ahead of all the others who had used the simulator. Scanning the names, only one was missing. She spotted the driver in question stood by the car lifts, examining his new car.

“You don't race on the practice rig.” It was a statement to Taro more than a question. Direct and to the point. She joined him by Leeway, from the looks of it, the car certainly suited the driver.

“I prefer the real thing.” Taro shrugged. He was examining Leeway, working on the engine so he knew everything about the new car. Preparing to race once more. Now Karma had joined him, he could tell from her expression that she had something to say. “There is no road to follow, nothing to feel.”

“Physicality. I see.” Karma smirked, Taro was getting to like that smirk. Even if it was doing _things_ to him. Things that he couldn't act on out here in full view of their teammates.

On the opposite side of the space, Kurt observed his fellow Teku driver and Taro. It was clear that Karma was getting very close to the Metal Maniac. But how close?

“Those two-” Tork said, joining Kurt. “Have got to be gettin' between the sheets.”

Kurt winced. “Mental images, Tork.” The larger man laughed at the driver's discomfort. “I don't know though, they are both overly focused on racing. Karma is going for perfection, she wouldn't spend time on anything else.” Kurt hadn't ever seen anything like the almost playful smile on Karma's face though.

“They're humans.” Tork shrugged. “Everyone has gotta take a break sometimes, recharge.” He grinned again. “Ten bucks says they are up to something.”

“I'll take the bet.” Kurt smirked. “You will have to pay up eventually.” They shook on it and parted ways laughing to themselves. The truce had made everything so much better for all the drivers.

-*-

In Tezla's lab, Lani and the Doctor were eager to see what Sparky had reccorded. The data files loaded, the time-stamps meant they were when Vert should have met the Accelerons. Tezla was quick to set up the programmes he needed to run when they played the footage. Complex software to analyse the footage frame by frame. Sparky, like all drones, was equipped with highly advanced cameras and would have captured every detail of the encounter.

“We are about to finally see the Accelerons.” Dr. Tezla said. He selected the correct period of time, it matched exactly to when Vert was racing. “The moment of truth.” He executed the file, video footage began to play.

From the realm on screen, the race was nearly through. Lani watched the footage playing, remembering the point they lost contact with Vert.

Sparky's focus on the track was only broken by brief assessments of the rival car. The realms still changed as swiftly as Lani recalled, too quickly to advise Vert much.

At last the shifting environments became a single blank sky, a roadway led to a glowing sphere of power. Lani heard Dr. Tezla's command to stop the drone, Sparky had recorded beyond the moment that their video feed had cut out at.

Though Vert had crashed into Gelorum's car, she was still the closest to the sphere and the Acceleron who had emerged. From the viewpoint, they could tell that he was upside down in the car.

“Gelorum is still ahead.” Dr. Tezla sounded tense. They both knew the final outcome, but not how it was reached. He stood over his desk, tension in his shoulders even as the race ended. Eyes focused on the screen, his sunglasses discarded.

The Drone leader was clearly the winner.

“But how?” Tezla watched Sparky's view; Gelorum confronting the Acceleron, Vert running from his car. Sparky was too far from them to record audio, but it was clear that the Accelron had chosen Vert.

“Vert was the true driver.” Lani said, realisation dawning. “He used his skills and the car, not the powers of the Accelechargers.” She smiled, her former captain and friend had pulled things off again.

Events unfolded, the Drone Queen grabbed Vert “No!” Lani knew that he had escaped, knew that her friend has survived. But watching as the true monstrous form of Gelorum tried to hurt him, it was unbearable.

“Lani...” Tezla put a hand to her arm. Both were relieved when the power of the Acceleron sent the drone hurtling into the void. They watched as the higher-being created a ring from nothing but a spark of power, giving it to Vert and sending him on his way.

“So that is how he did it.” Lani breathed again. She still had to see the last video that Sparky took of Vert, right before they were separated by whoever had her friend captive.

“Sparky has enough data on the new ring, we can re-create it.” Dr. Tezla picked up his glasses. “We have a chance.” He had at last seen the face of an Acceleron, after years of study and research. He was one step closer to meeting them.

With new goals in mind, both Lani and Dr. Tezla got to work.

-*-

Monkey was sat on a stack of wheels, watching with interest as Karma tapped commands into a laptop. He was the most tech-savvy of the Metal Maniacs, next to Taro, but whatever tuning Karma was doing was way beyond him. “So you can change what exactly with that?” He asked, curious.

“I can change the limits and ratios in the onboard computer, so it alters the engine performance and traction control.” Karma did not look up from the laptop. It wasn't one of hers, but it was good enough to work with. “Tezla has some advanced computers in these cars.” Tapping in the last bits of data, Karma waited for the information to enter the onboard computer. “It may look like something from the Sixties, but this car is cutting edge.”

“We use some computer stuff.” Monkey shrugged, “Not Pork Chop, but Tork and Wylde do.” He chuckled. “I think Taro only uses some of the souped up stuff that Tezla gave him in the World Race. Biceps like that? He don't use power steering.” Monkey chuckled at his joke.

Karma tired to focus on the computer and not her mental image of the biceps mentioned; or how they had felt holding her... Coughing to clear her throat and hopefully draw attention away from the blush she was sure she had, Karma closed the connection between the car and laptop. “Done. 8-Crate is racing ready. I'll have to ask Lani if she wants anything changed to suit her once we give her the car.”

“Yeah, sure.” Monkey hopped off the tyre stack and examined the vehicle. It still had the Wave Ripper livery, but both teams had tagged it with their decals, Shirako had slapped a vinyl Teku sticker onto a fender and Taro had stencilled a Maniacs double M on the opposite side. A little re-spray had covered some of the Highway 35 livery, extending the wave theme over the whole car but keeping a little hint of the race. Highway 35 had been a triumph for Lani, even if Vert and Wylde had moved on to other racing teams.

“Help me with the sheet?” Karma had found a large enough dust sheet to cover the car, to keep it a surprise to their fellow racer. They had been fortunate that the data from Sparky had distracted Lani enough to keep her away from the workshops and the car.

-*-

With the footage from Sparky on her computer, Lani knew she had a chance to find out where her friend had ended up. Gig had relayed his final radio transmissions as Reverb had raced through the acceleration matrix to the portal. With Sparky turning up on the road a few miles from the Acceledome, she knew that Vert had to have escaped the explosion and survived.

“Okay Sparky, just where did you guys end up?” Lani hit play, watching Sparky's view of the car entering the portal and landing in a strange place. If the purple colours weren't a dead giveaway, the robots like Gig flying around confirmed it. “Silencerz.” Lani furrowed her brow, scowling.

So Vert had to be safe, even if he was not free. “How do we get you out?” There was one other source of information on the anonymous group. Dr. Tezla. He was going to have to share more about the Silencerz and his time with them.

“We'll get you back Vert.” Lani shut off the computer. Dr. Tezla had some questions to answer.

-*-

Kicking back in a chair, Vert attempted to sit in the sloppiest way possible. His dad hated it, doing so was a little childish, but right now Vert wanted to annoy his dad. He was still stuck in the borrowed uniform and there was no sign of being let out of wherever the Silencerz were based. Right now he only had the small rebellions.

Especially since some blank visored heavies had escorted him to his dad's office and locked the door. There was no word on his clothes and they hadn't even brought Byte along with them to keep him company.

Finally, the door swung open. “Vert.” Jack walked in wearing something resembling his regular uniform and not the chrome suits everyone else wore. He had a parcel in his hand.

“Dad.” Vert greeted, not bothering to sit up, he lazily spun the chair to follow his father as Jack went to his desk. He lay the parcel down on the desk and focused on his son.

“I have managed to get your gear back from the scientists. They don't need it any longer.” Jack pushed the parcel towards Vert. “You can have the clothes, but we have had to take away your phone.”

“Am I grounded? No pizza for a week either?” Vert grumbled.

“We can't allow you to leave just yet. I may be the CO here, but my bosses have ordered any and all information about this whole situation to be kept Top Secret.” Jack was glad that his son at least took the clothes back.

“What about the ring?” Vert asked, waiting for another rebuttal. His dad looked like he was ready to reply, but urgent knocking at the door interrupted them.

Sighing, Jack looked to the door. “Enter.” He barked out the order a a suited figure entered. They were wearing the silver protective suits all the Silenserz wore. They came to stand by the desk and Vert noticed a badge that read Science Division.

“Sir, all the glyphs have blanked on the fifth Ring.” The Scientist, in his protective suit, had their face covered by the purple visor, but Vert could tell the guy was nervous.

“What do you mean? Blanked?” Jack demanded. That made Vert grin, he had an idea why it had happened.

“The ring docked with the others. But the glyphs disappeared.” The silver clad man took a step back from the desk, closer to the office door.

Jack dropped his elbows to the desk and steepled his fingers. “Well find out how to get them back. We are this close to a mission breakthrough. We can't risk anyone else getting in.” He looked every bit the fierce military man. The scientist nodded and hurried out.

Vert waited for the office door to close before leaning back in his seat, arms folded and with the sort of cocky grin his dad hated. “I know why the ring blanked.” His father looked over, expression carefully neutral.

“You do?” His tone was level also, it seemed as if Jack did not want to challenge Vert. There was a respect there that had not been around for a few years. Jack had been impressed by Vert maturing when racing Highway 35, but once he started driving with the Teku it had been lost.

“You have to earn the chance to meet the Accelerons and race with them. That ring was for me to go back to them.” Vert chuckled. “I raced, they awarded me. Your guys are gonna have to match that.”

“So you won't be racing with us?” Jack asked, keeping calm.

“I told you before, I race with my team. Not with the guys who try to run them off the road.” Vert said, firm. For a moment Jack saw himself in his youth. “If you are done with that now, can I go back to my room? The robot was better company.”

Jack didn't say anything more, he summoned an escort with a button on his desk, the guards led Vert back to his room. His son had grown up, become a man like Jack. Unfortunately, they had grown apart again.


	6. Chapter 6

Tezla was still working in his lab, exactly where Lani had left him. He had his back to the door, focus on the large screen that took up most of the wall. It was a progress display as his computers built a digital model of the fifth ring from the recorded images Sparky had captured. The first step to making a new hologram.

Lani knew a lot of the theory behind the hologram of the Wheel of Power. She had worked with Dr. Tezla long enough to pick up some knowledge. He could create a new model, then turn that into a new hologram. If the resonance matched, it would open a portal like before.

A new wheel gave them a chance to reach Vert the same way the others rescued Wylde. Wherever the portal led, there had to be an opportunity to rescue Vert.

Dr. Tezla's work was important, he would not want to be disturbed. Possibly not until he had the hologram projecting into the Acceledrome. She had to interrupt though, she needed answers. Answers he should be able to give.

He didn't notice her enter. “What do you know about the Silencerz?” Lani stood between Tezla and the screen. Somewhere he could not ignore her. What he had shared with the drivers before was not enough information now that the group was holding Vert.

“Lani-” Dr. Tezla made to protest.

“No. They have Vert. Sparky recorded it. We need to get him back.” She folded her arms and stood her ground. “I have already lost too many friends to this. I am not losing another.” Her stubborn move and mention of other lost drivers seemed to work. Dr. Tezla sighed and turned from the screen.

“The Silencerz are a multi-national task force of Military and Scientific operatives.” He took a seat at his desk, “I was a partner in their activities. My research and innovations were vital for the operation.”

Lani sat opposite Tezla, pulling a chair around to face him. “So you worked with them, not a full member?”

“Yes. I had heard that they were investigating the Accelerons and thought it would help me to gather more data.” Tezla drummed his fingers on the desk. “When there was a pause in operations ordered, I left with Gig and what data I needed. I started my own plans to enter Highway 35.”

“Then you started to recruit drivers.” Lani wasn't sure how much was the whole truth, Gig would have been the only one who could verify it.

“Only after I was sure the time was near. I focused on preparing cars and the bases first. The technology of those was all my own. I also had to fend off CLYP, they were often snooping around. Tezla stopped and turned to watch the computer a moment. Already, the new ring was taking shape. “When the time was right I found drivers. Called you all to the starting line.”

“When did you get Nitrium?” The vehicle was the biggest flag that Tezla had recently worked with the secretive force. Lani knew there had been nearly a year between the end of the World Race and her return to assist Tezla.

“After you had returned the Wheel of Power to the city, I used my nitrox to enter and study it. The Silecerz approached me once again. With CLYP, the Drones, still a threat, I accepted their offer.” Tezla stood up again, the servos of his exosuit whirring. “They wanted more control and access than I was willing to give. So I severed ties.”

“Do you know where they are based? We can go and get Vert back.” Lani asked, still hopeful.

“No, I was aware that they moved after I left. I assume it was for security.” Dr. Tezla shook his head. “I am sorry Lani, until they infiltrated the realms and the Acceledome, I had nothing to do with the Silencerz.”

“I see.” Lani sat back in her chair, the hope she had was fading now. She stood to leave, “If we can get back in the realms, maybe we can get to the Silencerz the same way the others got to the Drones.”

.Perhaps.” Dr. Tezla said, turning his attention to the computer screen again.

-*-

With no real answers from Dr. Tezla, Lani was feeling useless again. Another friend lost, though Vert was at least safe. She had that thought to focus on. At a loose end, Lani left the main building the lab was in.

“Hey Lani!” Monkey came running over, he looked cheerful, but she couldn't muster a smile in return.

“Hi Monkey. What's up?” Lani knew her tone of voice had to be pretty down.

“Uh, we got something for you to see.” Monkey waved for her to follow him, keeping a check that she was keeping pace as they walked across the Acceledrome. “Gotta say, you look bummed out over something.” Monkey hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing.

“Sparky recorded where he went with Vert. The Silencerz have him.” Lani followed the mechanic. “I was going to come and tell you guys.”

“At least we sorta know where he is.” Monkey replied. “Spark-man came through for us.” He chuckled.

“Yeah. Dr. Tezla said that they will probably hold him, but that is all.

“We'll find him.” Monkey assured her. “We got Wylde back from the Drones.” It was a plan for the future, when they could get back into the realms.

They reached the workshops, evidently where Monkey was leading her, Lani realised. All the others were stood around together.

“Hi.” She looked to the drivers. “I needed to speak with you all.” Lani said, not wondering why they were all there. “The Silencerz have Vert.” She couldn't help wringing her hands, an old nervous habit that had returned. “Sparky had it recorded.”

“We're going to get him back.” Tork said, repeating Monkey's words.

“You can help.” Nolo added.

“How? My car went up with the Acceledome. I'm no help in the realms-” Lani started; stopping when Nolo caught her arm,

“We can help with that.” He pointed to a covered car, the other drivers had moved aside during her rant. Lani could make out blue coloured tyres, a slightly lighter shade than the Teku tyres.

“What's this?” Lani let Nolo bring her closer to it. Taro handed over a key. It had a surfboard keychain.

“You needed some wheels.” Shirako pointed, his headphones off his ears.

“Tezla has too many here.” Tork chuckled. “So we liberated one.”

“Monkey and Nolo had the idea.” Pork Chop had his arms folded, but from the look on his face, it could be Christmas morning.

“Everyone worked on it.” Karma was stood near the car, “Take a look.”

“You can race with us again.” Wylde took hold of the cover, he was smiling in a way that reminded Lani of the kid who had been her teammate.

“What're you waiting for?” Kurt nudged his brother and Wylde pulled the cover free. “Meet 8 Crate.”

The car that was revealed was so much like her Nomad, Lani wondered if it was a spare from the World Race, but then she spotted the engine in the back. It was big and very promising. The paint job was still ocean themed for the Wave Rippers, but there had been obvious touch-ups from the other teams. All in all, it looked like a car to take on the racing realms, the Drones and anyone else who stood in her way.

“This-” Lani held tightly to the key, disbelieving. “You all did this for me?”

“We're a team.” Wylde said, giving a thumbs-up.

“You are a racer.” Taro added.

“So, you gonna drive with us?” Nolo asked, he could see Lani was close to tears, but it was the good kind, her smile was something to see.

“Yes. I'm driving.” Lani laughed. “I'm driving.”

-*-

The engine of the green and black car roared with power as Kadeem sped around the city of the Drones. Careening around corners and shredding up the straights.

Drift King would destroy the competition. He was no going to sit idly by like Gelorum.

No.

He was going to race.

He was going to win.

The mockery of a man that was once Brian Kadeem laughed aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/8_Crate - Looks like the Chevy Nomad, but more the kind of thing you want to take into the Racing Realms.
> 
> https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Drift_King One of those cars that looks like it should have been made for the Racing Drones. 
> 
> There is plenty more to come. Some of it is more slice-of-life than Action Racing. Quick question to my few readers: Do I keep the slice-of-life in this story? Turn Final Lap into a series, or carry on posting it all as one story?


	7. Chapter 7

Having a car to work on was a real boon for Lani. She didn't have any other tasks with Dr. Tezla so focused on the hologram, something she couldn't help with. The footage seemed to have given him a new lease on life, he had even ditched the exo-frame this morning. He did not need as much help from Lani as he had since his accident.

Without any real chores left, tinkering with an engine was helpful and enjoyable for her. Footsteps approached and Lani looked up through the window nearest her. Karma was walking over to join her. “Hey.” She smiled.

“Hi.” Karma looked in through the rear door, checking the engine in 8 Crate, noting what Lani had been altering. “I wanted to check if you needed to borrow the laptop I've been using, it has all the changes I made recorded.”

“I might need it later. Right now is grease under your fingernails time.” Lani grinned, she liked a powerful engine and this one took up the whole rear of the cab. “I didn't do much with the Nomad after I joined Tezla.”

“Need a hand?” Karma had appreciated the help from Lani when they had prepared Chicane for the racing realms, what seemed such a long time ago, now she could return the favour.

“Sure! “ Lani pointed to a spot on the engine. “I was just checking out the pipes, these cars have been sat around a while.”

After a while of working in silence, Karma realised something, “You saw all the footage Sparky took?”

“I did. All of the race and where he ended up.” Lani moved her wrench off the bolt she was turning.

“So you know what Vert did to be accepted by the Accelerons?” Karma had been pleased for Vert, he had to have earned his place, but now she could try also.

“He raced.” Lani smiled, “He figured out each track, how to drive them without any powers or tricks beyond driving skill.” She put the wrench down. “ Gelorum won, I don't think she went through a realm _not_ using an Accelecharger. So the Accelerons awarded Vert.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Karma was already planning what she would need to do. Driving was her passion, her goal was perfection in driving. Reaching the Accelerons would be proof she had achieved that.

“It was pretty scary for a few moments, I thought Gelorum was intimidating before, then she looked like the rest of the Drones and then some!” Lani shook her head, “The Accelerons saved Vert.”

“That's great.” Karma replied weakly, the other woman had seen Gelorum face to face and Sparky had video of her. She could see what the Drone Leader looked like if she wanted to. She could confirm if her nightmares had a grain of truth, or were simply bad dreams from a stressful situation.

But did she really want to look?

What if it confirmed what the nightmares said?

“Are you okay?” Lani looked at Karma, concerned. The Teku driver had gone very quiet.

“Yes, I'm alright.” Karma replied, still mulling it over. “What did Gelorum look like? We battled so many Drones and only Kurt and Wylde ever met their leader.” Karma ignored the nerves she felt. This was unlike her, worrying about something, especially over some throw-away comment from Kurt.

Lani paused a moment to consider it. “You know, her disguise, the one that made her look human?She looked a lot like you. Weird.” Lani carried blithely on “Of course, outside that human mask, she was exactly like the Drones, taller though. I think she had a crown shape on her head?”

“Right, her disguise.” Karma couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. Against her better judgment, she asked the question; “Can I see the video? I'd like to see Vert win.”

-*-

Karma was uneasy that evening. Watching the video, seeing how she and Gelorum looked so alike; the knowledge sat uncomfortably in her mind. It had been easy to keep her cool with Lani, watching Vert be rewarded by the Acceleron had been a positive to hold on to. It had been heartening to hear the teen mutter her advice as he drove the water realm.

Now she had decided to withdraw to meditate again. It had been a few days since her last opportunity to truly focus her mind. Taking up the spot she had shared with Taro; Karma centred herself.

Footsteps on the dirt were familiar and the sound of Taro joining her was welcome. The cadence of his breathing matched her own as they shared the silence.

-*-

Sitting with Taro and meditating had helped Karma settle her mind, their kiss goodnight had given her something much better to think about. Even with a new car and races to come, Karma fell asleep easily.

“Ah, HD-02.” The voice was less taunting but Karma still did not like to hear it.

“If you are dead, why are you still bothering me?” Karma found herself stood opposite the Drone leader, again in the featureless plane of their first meeting. She had seen Gelorum pitched into the void by great power. This ghost was not a threat.

“I'm a machine, a programme, just like you. This is my back-up copy.” Gelorum stood unmoving, aggravation clear in her expression. “Though it is the case that the prime mind is lost; Rejected once more by the Accelerons.” She scowled at that.

“I am no Drone.” Karma returned. “The Accelerons reward true racers. You did not pass the test.” This 'link' with the Drone Leader made her uneasy. More than her almost extra-sensory awareness in the Drone City, more than Kurt's suggestion that she looked like the leader.

“The Accelerons abandoned us like toys they had grown bored with.” Gelorum's eyes flashed. “They created us to race and yet they hated our ambition. Feared our power and skill.” She strode a step closer to Karma. “Discarded, confined to a place where we could not fulfil our purpose. It was torture. Centuries we waited. Centuries!” She was stood close to Karma, the woman could not deny the resemblance. “Even when we reached them once more, we were thrown away. Unwanted.” Gelorum's words were shouted, angry.

“If you are after pity, I do not have any for you.” Karma was confident enough to stand up to the apparition this time.

“How unfair of you to say that.” Gelorum smiled, sweetly evil; “That is no way to talk to your mother.”

Once more, green lights twisted across her skin as electronic whispers tormented her ears.

Karma gasped out a breath.

Awake.

In her room.

Pressing a finger to her wrist, the reassuring sensation of a pulse fluttered against it. Erratic from the shock, but real and true.

Human.

“I am not a Drone.” Karma said, her voice still ragged from effects of the nightmare.

It was simply unfortunate coincidence that she and the Drone Queen looked so very much the same.

A coincidence.

Nothing more.

Her parents had always been open about adopting her, never kept it a secret. But this- it was just a nightmare. Stresses of the past few weeks rearing their head in her dreams.

“Just a bad dream.” Karma tried to ignore how much her voice shook, speaking the words aloud.

-*-

Tezla was no closer to having the wheel active after three days of working, he was still trying to add the new ring Vert had earned. It had to fit in a manner that seemed _right_.

The drivers were a little restless. Even holed up in his lab, Tezla had noticed. He came to a decision as his computers slowly compiled the newest hologram, including the extra ring in a different alignment to his last attempt. He called Lani to pass on his suggestion, he could tell the drivers.

“Dr. Tezla, is everything okay?” Lani entered as requested, since confronting him she had only brought up meals and drinks so that the scientist didn't run himself ragged chasing the Accelerons. He looked unkempt, but not unwell.

“Lani, tell everyone they can take a few days. You included.” Tezla looked at his computer readings as he spoke. “With the Acceledrome destroyed they lost their personal items.” He looked up “They will probably want to go and collect some belonging, spares for their cars. Once the wheel is active there might not be a chance.”

“Are you sure?” Lani wanted a break, but it was unusual for Dr. Tezla to allow it.

“Anyone who wishes to have some vacation time can go. With the wheel inactive and the Acceledrome hidden, I want to let the drivers take a break.” Tezla knew that someone would probably want to stay at the facilities here, but with Gelorum defeated, it was only logical that the drones should be less of a threat.

“Thank you. I'll let everyone know.” Lani smiled, some sunshine and fresh air, a little surfing; it was just what she needed. If anyone was going to remain behind, she would ask them to keep Tezla supplied with coffee and food.

-*-

Of the drivers, Kurt and Wylde decided to stay. Wylde was not ready for going out in public with a robotic arm, even with a sleeve to cover it. Kurt didn't want to leave his brother. “I don't want to get arrested again or anythin'.” Wylde had grumbled. He was looking at the records on the technology the Silencerz used to disguise their cars, but nothing was ready yet.

“We'll grab you some stuff.” Monkey promised as he drove Bedlam, tuned and tricked out to Metal Maniac perfection. He had some towing chains and tools in the truck bed and an olive green paint job under the iron and black flames he had airbrushed onto the panels.

“Yeah, Kurt, I'll get some spares for you.” Nolo drove Drift Tech towards the ramp, following the drivers who had already left. He and Shirako had given it a Teku make-over, blue and orange with white tags, his brother's T pendant stencilled on in tribute.

Soon it was just the brothers, Sparky and Tezla left. “Want to race on the simulator?” Kurt challenged. It felt like the good times again.

“You're on.” Wylde laughed. “Be ready to eat my digital dust!” It was great to be brothers again, their time on good terms had been so short.

-*-

A rubber-band ball bounced off the far wall and back to Vert's hand. Easy to catch after hours of practice. The elastic bands had been in the desk drawer, he had found it after a boredom driven search. “Has anyone told you if I can leave this room yet Byte?” Vert pitched the ball again, wall to hand in a single bounce, he was going to go insane in the same four walls.

“There is no authorisation yet.” The robot had given up arguing against the name.

“At least I have my clothes back.” Vert shrugged, the outfit was comfortable and marked him out as rewarded by the Accelerons, he was proud of it. “Let me know if anything changes.”

“Affirmative.” The robot remained hovering out of the way of the rubber-band ball's path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More developments. I am skipping any focus on the downtime as I found it too wandering. I might post it up as a separate story once I have made it something I want to publish.
> 
> Coming soon: Actual racing!


	8. Chapter 8

Teku and Metal Maniacs raced across the desert to the road, jockeying for position in fun competition against each other. A chance to put the cars through their paces in the real world and not just on the simulators. 

Lani was loving having a chance to really drive again. She had not raced for too long. Not since Hot Wheels City had become inaccessible to the Highway 35 racers. In Wave Ripper colours once more, she wanted to get some speed across the desert.

“Whoever hits the asphalt first wins.” Nolo said over the radio. His reply was all the racers speeding up. “Man, Tezla has some great cars.” The young driver grinned, pushing pedal to the metal to catch up with the pack.

Taro was leading in Leeway, working to get the very best performance from the vehicle. He had worked to get the engine perfect. It was showing, he was far out in front of most of the others, but one car was coming up fast. He checked his mirror and grinned. Symbolic drew level and Karma looked over.

“I'm going to pass you.” Karma said over the radio, she looked across and smiled to Taro. A teasing turn of her lips that was more of a challenge than her words. 

He laughed as she pulled past and then put Symbolic right in front, just close enough that he had to brake and swerve around her.

“That's my line.” Taro replied, drawing level with Karma again. The cars and drivers danced across the desert terrain, avoiding obstacles and always trying to one-up each other. It wasn't a true race, they were having too much fun for that.

A long length behind them, with the rest of the racers, Tork smirked. “Anyone else feel like they're intruding?” He joked. 

“What do you mean?” Lani was watching, she had a feeling that she wanted to dismiss. But it was hard not to see; Taro liked Karma. Whether it was a new development, or everyone's high spirits made it more noticeable. 

“Eh, its nothin'. Just looks like a two car race out in front.” Tork wasn't going to tread on any toes. If Karma and Taro had anything going on, it was their business. Apart from his bet, he was leaving them alone.

“Want to make it more than two?” Nolo challenged his rival by driving past Nerve Hammer, Drift Tech trailing dust. “Nobody beats Teku!” It was high time the Teku raced the Metal Maniacs, without killer Drones, mysterious organisations and crazy tests to contend with.

“Except for Metal Maniacs!” Pork Chop roared back cheerfully. Pressing his foot down to speed Med-Evil up. The terrain was flat enough to get up to some real speed. Racing like they had in the good times. 

“Guys, wait up!” Monkey yelled, getting left in the cloud of dust that filled the air and obscured the drivers.

“Cool, dust trails.” Shirako set a camera recording; the contrast of shiny new cars in the sunlight, the clear blue sky and trails of dust made for a cool scene. He turned up his music and followed the pack, speeding up in the powerful car. The speakers played loud and the Teku driver grinned. “Sweet.” 

-*-

Karma and Taro both reached the road so close together they couldn't figure a winner, there wasn't exactly a photo finish or an Accelecharger to win and prove first place. Parking up beside the strip of asphalt in the desert, they stepped out of their cars.

“Do you have any plans for this vacation time?” Karma asked, keeping her tone of voice carefully casual.

“Not really.” Taro stood with his arms folded, not quite watching Karma leaning on her car. Enough of a glance to appreciate the view, but not enough to look like he was actually fully focused on the woman.

“Come to my place for dinner?” Karma asked, she had a close eye on Taro. His eyes widened at the question but he had a hint of a smile on his lips. Enough of a reaction that she knew that the question wasn't too forward.

“It's a date.” Taro replied. It didn't fluster Karma, but she looked pleased with herself. An honestly happy smile lighting her face. 

Tyres kicking up dust caught their attention, the other drivers had caught up. “Took you long enough.” Taro commented as the first car halted and the driver leaned out of their window.

“Some of us like to enjoy the ride.” Shirako saluted lazily. The others had arrived close together, with no clear winner to the pack. It had been fun for them all, a good start to their vacation time and a test of their new wheels.

“So we all headin' back to the city?” Tork hadn't gotten out of Nerve Hammer, the waiting pair were getting back in their cars too.

“That's the plan right?” Nolo already knew exactly where he was going. “We have a break and come back for more realms. Tezla will call us back when he wants us.” He revved Drift Tech. “I'm outta here.” Nolo saluted to the group and with a cloud of dust he was off down the road.

“Hey, Lani.” Monkey pulled up alongside 8-Crate. “You got someplace to go?”

“I have a house by the beach.” Lani replied cheerfully, she had bought a few properties with her Highway 35 winnings, one of them was her own place near the city. It had been nice to live closer to Taro at the time, now it was just a useful space outside of Tezla's research base. Near enough to visit when she had time and right by the ocean for some prime surf. 

“Oh, cool. Cool.” Monkey grinned a little falsely, but it was clear Lani was stepping back. “I'll be back at the family yard. Lemme know if you need anything for your car.” 

“Sure thing, thanks Monkey.” Lani waved as she drove off down the road, her mind fixed on catching some good waves.

“I'm goin' up to my cabin, you can swing by if you want.” Pork Chop shouted over the radio. “Got a good grill up there.” He laughed. “Tezla ain't got a real barbecue.” With that said, the grizzled man drove off.

One by one the drivers all started off down the highway towards the city and their homes. Driving according to the law, now there was a chance for a cop to be watching.

-*-

Deep in the Drone City, a computer worked away at a problem it had been set to solve. The prime unit had been lost and with it the mind that controlled all Drones. The back-up copy was stored here, broadcasting to collect a replacement form.

A standard Drone, even the Lieutenant units, were not good enough for Gelorum.

There was a hybrid though, a suitable heir for the Queen. Not the puppet driver who had assumed control, no. Someone hand picked by the Queen herself.

All that was needed was the right trigger, something to pull them into the grasp of the Drones and embrace their true destiny as leader.

The computer silently worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that this chapter is the last and I have changed the story title. This is because I want to split things up over a number of sections. A story that was supposed to be an ending for Acceleracers has grown larger than I like to keep a chapter FanFic. So I have created a series!
> 
> https://youtu.be/xGezNSvCB7g
> 
> First music track for a race. Mad Capsule Markets, this matches well with the two teams having fun racing in the desert. I have found plenty of tracks to match races and scenes in my story, part of what attracted me to the series in the first place was that music was an important part of the world building.


	9. Chapter 9

In the empty space the drivers had vacated, the Wylde brothers were playing table tennis; Monkey had found a table and all the kit earlier while exploring the storerooms for spare parts. It was another contest for the pair to try, after three days of simulator racing or taking each other on in the desert.

“I don't think you should serve with that arm.” Kurt had a job to return the ball, Markie had hit it pretty hard using his robotic arm.

“You hit the ball back, I can keep on using this arm.” Wylde flexed, the whirr of servos not as terrible to him as they once had been. “You're gonna have to get used to it.” With a flick of the robotic wrist, he sent the ball back, scoring a point.

“Right.” Kurt was getting worn out now but was not going to show it. He went to collect the ball where it had halted, close to the acceleration track matrix. He looked up at the empty space the hologram was supposed to occupy.

“You think Tezla will get it working again?” Wylde noticed his brother's focus. He was itching to get back and beat some realms, and hopefully trash some Drones in the process.

“I don't trust him, but I know that if anyone can do it, Tezla can.” Kurt called back. “The man is a genius.”

“Sure.” Wylde flipped the ping-pong paddle. “Gonna stop delaying and get whooped by your little brother?” He laughed at the put-upon look Kurt had.

“Hey, I can still beat you.” Kurt tossed the ball back at the table. “Come on.”

-*-

In his lab, Tezla watched the computer assemble a model of the wheel. When the final data fragments fell in to place, Tezla felt his excitement rise. The Wheel of Power on his screen looked perfect. The rendering of the new ring slotted into place exactly as he theorised.

At the click of a button, the table hologram appeared.

As it did so, the symbols of the outer blue ring disappeared. “What?” The scientist lifted his glasses to examine the wheel. “The realms are missing?”

It was a puzzle. However, Tezla was persistent. He had unravelled the mystery of the World Race, he could solve this riddle.

Hours later, Tezla's desk was scattered with paper notes, old information he had recorded when researching the World Race, new observations from the Racing Realms. There had to be a reason for the wheel to have gone blank, it _had_ to start opening the realms again.

Glad he had given the drivers some time off, he set to reading through the paper again.

-*-

“Do we make a portion for the old man?” Wylde was doing his best to prepare a pasta dish using a selection of ration packs they had found in the kitchen. Where so many had come from, they weren't going to question and anything was better than prison food in his opinion.

“Tezla can get food when he wants it.” Kurt replied. “Besides, I've seen him move food into his lab.”

“Alright. Let's see if this spaghetti carbonara holds up to Gramma's!” Wylde laughed as he poured the pouches out into bowls. Camping food looked pretty edible.

“Doubtful.” Kurt looked at the food. It at least smelled okay.

“Hey, I can cook!” Wylde grabbed his meal. “The Maniacs did cook-outs all the time.”

“Barbecue is not the same as Italian food.” Kurt took a fork-full of the pasta dish. The bite was edible. “We have to ask someone to bring groceries out here.”

-*-

Gripping his coffee cup, unaided at least, Tezla took a sip, still staring at the wheel as it revolved on the hologram. Idly watching as the symbol marked gold rings slowly span, matching glyphs from time to time.

It gave him an idea, each glyph had to match to open the realm. When a new realm opened and was completed, it did not re-open. The new wheel had been awarded after the Ultimate Race, to the driver who had completed the challenge.

Vert almost certainly did not have possession of the fifth wheel, it had gone blank. “That's it!” Tezla realised all at once. Vert did not have the wheel, Vert had earned it through racing. “If we complete each realm again, we will reach the Accelerons!

Steady hands tapped in the final directions on his computer. A perfect replica of the Wheel appeared on his table, the data a near match to the old one that had proven to resonate correctly.

His drivers could race again.

Excited, Tezla ran out to the balcony of his lab, it overlooked the portal space. As he had hoped, the Wylde brothers were there. “Eureka!” He shouted to the pair.

“Huh?” Wylde looked up at the scientist stood on the balcony. Kurt joined him, both confused by Tezla's behaviour.

“I've got everything hooked up and working!” Tezla shouted out. “I expected it to be a whole new gateway, but it can't be! We need to race each realm once more and earn our place as true racers!” The man was ecstatic, but the two drivers were still confused.

“Should we call the others back in?” Kurt asked, from the sounds of it they would be racing the realms again.

“Yes, yes. We will need everyone here so we can have the greatest chance when the wheel activates.” Tezla returned to his lab, leaving the brothers to call in their friends. A few moments later the hologram rippled on, filling the centre of the acceleration matrix. A blank blue ring with silver edges placed as the outer-most ring.

“Looks like we get to race again.” Kurt sent a text out to the other Teku. Everyone would want to get in on this.

“Oh yeah we do.” Wylde grinned and clenched a robotic fist. He was ready to get some payback. Going went to contact his team, Wylde hoped that he would get to race soon.

-*-

Taking another look at the footage from Sparky, Dr. Tezla examined the wheel that Vert had received from the Accelerons. It was very different to the wheel of power. He had replicate the new ring. Realising that the racers once again had to beat each realm for a chance to reach the Accelerons had been the key.

His replica of the Wheel of Power was resonating correctly. When the realms opened again then his drivers could enter and start filling in the outermost circle. They could race to earn the right to meet the higher beings. His recruits, though accidental, were excellent candidates.

-*-

Kadeem looked out over the Drone City. His Drone City. With the enhanced eyesight the implants gave him and the connection all Drones had to the network, he could view every corner of the city. The Drones worked to repair the damage to facilities the driver's incursion caused, there was enough that it was taking time.

“The Wheel of Power data is complete. The hologram will resonate. We can re-enter the racing realms.” A technician drone reported.

“Good.” Kadeem clenched a robotic fist. “Have my car prepared for me.” The Man-Machine hybrid changed his view to the vast green hologram. Soon he would be able to confront the Accelerons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the movies again during a resurgence in my obsession with Hot Wheels cars. The lack of a final chapter bugged me, a few breadcrumbs of future plot from The Ultimate Race pushed my writing brain to make something up. I have a few chapters written and plenty more scenes spread down a whole plot. Leave a comment of kudos if you'd like to see more and I can try and make a full story out of this.


End file.
